leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PanMac/Xin Zhao rework by PanMac
Honestly, I hate Xin Zhao. Not because of the character (which design is cool), it's because of low interactivity and so flat gameplay (smash QWE and wait for effects). This is my attempt to make Xin Zhao better in terms of gameplay. Abilities Nothing to change. Has it purpouse: armor reduction and interaction with ult. Only changed tooltip to match his changed naming for E. Xin Zhao strikes toward the cursor dealing physical damage to all target in line and increasing his movement speed for 1.5 seconds. While champion is struck, movement speed bonus is doubled. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=mana |range=300 }} His old Q is merged (and nerfed) with E. About his new Q: it was difficult to find ability to fits him in case of gameplay. His new Q is a skillshot which you can dodge and he can miss. It can hit multiple targets and mostly acts as MS boost, damage boost with short cd and very low range spammable poke. Xin Zhao heals himself on every third basic attack and passively increases his attack speed. |description2= Xin Zhao prepares himself for encounter, granting him shield for 6 seconds and reflecting 10% of damage dealt by basic attack as magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2= AD)}} + AP)}} |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} I removed his attack speed from W and moved to his E (also nerfing it), also adding some small passive AS to synergize with heal. About active... I put shield which can both be used offensively and defensively which scales from offense (to make viable assassin path). Increased cooldown to ensure you wouldn't be able to use it twice during teamfight. Xin Zhao charges at an enemy, dealing magic damage to all enemies within range. For the next 3 attacks Xin Zhao increases his attack speed by 100%, moving speed by 40 and at the third strike also knocks the target into the air for 1 second. While Three Talon Strike is active Xin Zhao enters in kata, unabling him to use Audacious Strikes. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} I merged Q/W/E activies into one, also nerfing their aspects (removal of bonus damage on-hit and slow on charge, capping his AS to next 3 strikes). So, you wanna ask "why leaving those annoying part in his kit?" 1st of all: many players identify Xin as "loud guy with that pesky charge and knockup". By adding some other parts to his kit I made possibilities to remain those "trademarks". 2nd of all: If Xin player smash his face on the keyboard, it's not a nail to the coffin to his target anymore. Removal of slow allows his target to escape to his team/base/turret if neccessary (steroid "stick to the target" has changed into MS at the duration). Also his reasoning behind "silence on Q" at the duration of spell is unable to gain more ms than intended. Xin Zhao unleashes a sweep around him, knocking enemies back and dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus 15% of their current health. Xin Zhao gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each champion struck, lasting for 6 seconds and fading over time. Crescent Sweep will not knock back the enemy currently affected by . |leveling = |range=187.5 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Not much change - the ability is fine and has it's interactivity. Only removed his boost to defenses because of freshly added shield. Maybe i did some overdo on numbers (like shield from AD ratio or damage on Q) but it's impossible to check those without extensive testing on test servers. What do you guys think about my changes? Category:Custom champions